


Just Another Unexpected Development

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Uhura knows all, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Spock has a sweet tooth. Jim indulges him. Cultural misunderstandings ensue.





	

When Spock had applied to be the first officer of the Enterprise under the command of one James Tiberius Kirk, he was well aware of the man's overly affable nature. Spock also understood that, as captain, it was expected of the man to attempt socialization and camaraderie within the ship as a way to raise not only crew morale, but loyalty as well.

That being said, Spock considered this particular act of "friendship" completely inappropriate. 

As the crew was 98.783% human, Spock had extensively researched Terran customs and social routines in order to assist his own ability to raise moral; however, he had yet to come across any data pertaining to the feeding of others. He was aware that the sharing of sustenance seemed to be a prevalent practice during their holidays, but the act of physically feeding another did not seem in any way to coincide with ordinary Terran interactions.

As his captain was abnormally willing to ignore traditional Earth rules of "personal space", he was lead to believe it was merely a "Jim thing", as Dr. McCoy so aptly described many of the human's actions.

Therefore, the second time the captain offered him food from his plate, claiming that the green beans reminded him of those he had grown on Earth, Spock accepted, allowing his captain to feed him three of the buttered vegetables.

"Good?"

"Indeed."

At the man's smile, Spock determined that this appeared to be a particularly strong form of social bonding to his rather peculiar captain and therefore concluded that it would be prudent to indulge the man in order to create goodwill between the Enterprise's two commanding officers.

However, Spock had not realized that accepting twice would lead to the captain attempting to feed him at 95.628% of the meals they took together, which was all of their meals unless an extraneous situation interfered. Of course, at these meals they were increasingly joined by the senior staff, which was to be expected.

When Jim, as he was now supposed to call his captain when off duty, discovered that he found the taste of sweets particularly delectable, Spock began to believe this ritual a more logical attempt at socialization than he had previously thought. He found himself unusually complacent when the prospect of a bite of Terran dessert was present.

He only began to question the act when some of their fellow crew members started to react in odd ways, namely smiling in what he had heard described as a "suggestive" manner.

He decided to consult Lieutenant Uhura on this new development, especially as she had been one of the few to partake in this new response. 

He had not expected her to laugh at his question.

"Nyota, I do not-"

"Spock. You really don't know what it means?"

"I was lead to believe that it was a rather abnormal Terran way of attempting to socialize in a friendly manner."

"Have you seen him doing it to anyone else?"

Now that it was brought to his attention, it was evident that he had been the only one to receive food from the captain as far as he was aware of, "No."

She smiled at patted him lightly on the shoulder, "Generally, that means he's hitting on you. Courting you."

That was an unexpected development.

His lips pressed into a thin line, Spock nodded to her, "Thank you. I believe I must go discuss this with the captain."

As he turned, he noted a glimpse of worry pass over her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, when the captain offered him food and Spock accepted as he would normally do so, Lieutenant Uhura broke out into a fit of coughing as she appeared to choke on her beverage.  



End file.
